Happy Birthday Hermione
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Little one-shot to celebrate Hermione Granger's birthday. I do not own HP. It includes cheating and mentions of another character cheating.


**So I have spent most of the day on this. It isn't as long as I would have liked, but I did have computer issues (it crashed). So here is a little one-shot for Hermione Granger on her birthday. It includes cheating and mentions of another character cheating. I hope you like.**

Hermione awoke to a hand cupping her right breast, the feeling of a warm body pressed firmly against her back and something digging into her butt.

"Good Morning," a voice whispered huskily into her ear and the owner pressed themselves eagerly against her and the fingers of the hand that had been cupping her breast begun playing with her right nipple.

"Mo-rning," Hermione replied with a yawn and she attempted to turn into the man who was holding her.

"Now, now my little lioness," the voice muttered into her wild mane, "None of that now," the hand had now left her breast and was moving down the curves of her body.

Hermione sighed as the hand stopped on her inner thigh right by her crotch and despite knowing the owner of the hand was expecting such a response, she moved her body in a way that shifted the hand closer to its goal.

"Eager this morning my love," the voice purred, "But then you are always eager for my touch."

"Please," Hermione whispered in a begging tone.

The body shifted from behind her and manoeuvred her so she was on her back and the owner of the body whose hand was still on her thigh was leaning over her from her right side.

Glaring at the man above her, she pouted slightly from the lack of contact, but that was short lived as he pressed his lips against hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders and the couple battled for dominance. During the snogging, Hermione felt the man pry her legs open and him move himself in between them. Distracted by the movement, Hermione lost the battle and then felt her man move away from her and pin her arms above her head.

" _Liga cubium,"_ the man smirked as roped bound her arms in place, "Today is all about you, no touching."

Pressing his lips against her right earlobe, the man begun nibble lightly and then he moved down her body from her neck to her chest, kissing and nibbling in a teasing manner as he went.

Feeling a wave of pleasure Hermione let out a little moan and arched her back as her man trailed kisses down her abdomen, "You are so beautiful," the man mumbled into her skin, "a beautiful lioness."

Hermione moaned again and sighed as he cupped her arse cheeks with his hands and roughly squeezed. His mouth now rested atop her mound.

"Please," Hermione begged.

"Please what my lioness," the man teased, "Please fuck me? Please continue to tease me?"

"Please," Hermione quivered, "Please pleasure me."

"Of course," he grinned and with that he buried his tongue inside her and moments later his name crossed her lips.

"My my lioness," the man smirked, "I think that is the quickest I have ever made you cum."

"Fuck me," Hermione hissed.

"As my lady commands," he responded before obliging her request.

Hours later they lay in bed, post coitus, him smoking a cigarette and her snuggled at his side fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," he said to girl as he finished his cigarette.

"Thanks for the present," she responded, "I know he wouldn't remember and it was nice to feel desired for once."

"Anytime," the man responded, "But you should get back to him, I don't want him hunting you down."

"I will doubt he has noticed I am not at home," she replied, "He is probably fucking one of his whores."

"I know," he replied, "But if he isn't and he's drunk he will try to hurt you again."

"I want to leave him," Hermione replied, "But..."

"But you don't want to lose his family," he answered for her, knowing the fallout that would occur if she left her husband.

"I am afraid of being alone," she responded.

"I wouldn't leave you my lioness," he answered, "But I know this old dog isn't enough."

Looking into the eyes of the man who had given a wonderful experience the past few days, a man who was always there for her, Hermione made a decision. She pressed her lips to her mans cheek.

"I will be back," she said and then she moved herself from the bed and quickly dressed.

The man nodded and watched the woman he loved dress and leave before he lit himself another cigarette.

He awoke an hour later to the sound of his floo and standing from his bed, he made his way to greet his guest not caring about his lack of clothing.

"I'm leaving him," she spoke, "I only need you."

He stood there in shock.

"I only need you Sirius," she repeated.

He nodded, "Let's celebrate your birthday properly then my lioness."


End file.
